Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to a knife assembly configured for use with the electrosurgical instrument.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are well known in the medical arts. For example, electrosurgical endoscopic forceps are utilized in surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedure, where access to tissue is accomplished through a cannula or other suitable device positioned in an opening on a patient. The endoscopic forceps, typically, include a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a drive assembly, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. Typically, the endoscopic forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. In particular, the jaw members operably communicate with the drive assembly to manipulate tissue, e.g., grasp and seal tissue, and the jaw members have respective seal plates secured to the jaw housing of the respective jaw members to seal tissue. Electrosurgical forceps typically include a knife assembly to cut tissue. To safely cut tissue, the user must be careful to avoid any inadvertent contact of tissue with the knife assembly prior to the cutting process.